Welcome, Quarterlings, to Camp Half-Blood
by Neverland8
Summary: The Quarterlings find out about a secret society of kids like them... except instead of being 25% angel, they're 50% Greek god. Jonah, Eliza, Jeremiah, Rupert, Fredrick and Julia are sent as spies to this camp... and learn a secret they wish they never uncovered. Julionah (or whatever that ship is called), Percebeth. Rated T because I'm Paranoid.
1. A Plan of Action

**(AN: Yeah, I'm surprised I'm the first one to do this. Oh well, it's fun. I hope you like it so far, and I would like to add that I'm not going to stop to explain everything to you- you either read the series or you didn't. Also, if anyone's OOC or if something doesn't make sense, just let me know.)**

Chapter One

A Plan of Action

"Jonah, WAKE UP!"

"Five more minutes, Jeremiah..." Jonah muttered, throwing a pillow over his head.

"No, Camilla _really_ needs you _right now_!"

Jonah rolled over and pushed his brother off of him. Jeremiah was thrown to the floor, but he simply giggled and sat up. "She said not to tell anyone where you were going," Jeremiah explained, "but to come to the library. Right now!"

"Fine." Jonah said. "Lemme get dressed, at least."

Jeremiah shook him. "Camilla says to come _immediately_ and to not bother about _anything else_!"

"Fine." Jonah sat up and stretched. "Let's go, then."

* * *

"Why are we up so early?" Frederick complained. "You do know that we go to sleep around two in the morning, right?"

Camilla nodded at the Quarterlings assembled in front of her- Jonah, Jeremiah, their sister Eliza, Frederick, Rupert and Julia. "I understand that you're very tired, but something highly important has come up."

"Like what?" Rupert tried to say, but yawned somewhere in the middle.

Camilla looked uneasy. "Have you ever read the Greek myths?"

The children looked uneasy, and nodded.

"What if they were real?"

Jonah nearly vomited. Frederick did a spit-take with the coffee he had smuggled up. Jeremiah pumped the air with his fist. "Awesome!"

"Real?" Eliza asked. "You mean, all the gods and stuff?"

"We don't call them 'gods.'" Camilla explained. "They're immortal spirits with a large ego, yes, but not gods. Elohim is the only God."

"Like we don't know that." Julia muttered.

Eliza looked confused. "Why are you asking us this?"

"We've recently detected a Summer Camp around Brooklyn." Camilla instructed, curling her silvery hair around her finger nervously. "A Summer Camp for the children of the Greek Spirits."

Frederick had set his coffee down; otherwise, he probably would have done another spit take. "Like, _more_ greek gods?" he asked.

Camilla pursed her lips, offended at the use of _gods_. "Not exactly. They call themselves _demigods_, as one of their parents is a Greek Spirit, and the other is a human."

"And you're telling us this _why_?" Eliza questioned.

Camilla showed them a computer screen. The Quarterlings surrounded it. On it were two maps– one was of New York, the other of California. Both had pins in them. "There are actually two demigod camps." she said. "Camp Half-Blood– the Greek camp– and Camp Jupiter– the Roman camp."

"And we're doing this at six in the morning _because_?" Julia asked, still yawning.

"We're going to send you in there as spies." Camilla instructed.

The Quarterlings all looked shocked. Jeremiah toppled onto the floor.

"We're sending you six to the Greek camp." Camilla told them. "We'll send Carlo, Bridget, Ruth and Andre to the Roman camp in a few weeks; it'll look suspicious if two large groups of demigods appear in both camps at the same time. We've already talked to the Greek Spirits, and they've agreed to 'claim' you, meaning they'll pretend to be your parent. You should be claimed within a week, being your age. However, each of you will get a different parent, so, Stone children, two of you will have to change last names."

"We haven't agreed to this!" Rupert protested. "What if we get killed in there? If these are children of Ares or Athena, who knows how quickly we'll get killed?"

"And that is why we're sending you to the _Greek_ camp." Camilla explained. "You're less likely to get killed there, and you're not defenseless. The Roman Shift will have Andre and Ruth as protectors."

"Shouldn't we have a little more information than this?" Eliza asked.

"The less you know, the better." Camilla told them. "Every Wednesday and Saturday night, one of you is to enter the Hera Cabin and sit under the statue. You'll meet Henry there, and you're to tell him what the demigods are up to, if they've discovered us yet, or if there are any threats posed to the Quarterlings or Nephilim. He'll inform you when you can leave. Otherwise, stay there. Now, go pack your things."

"This is all very rushed." Rupert muttered.

"Oh, and when we drop you off at the border," Camilla informed them, "and you run into Fallen Ones... just run."


	2. Getting to Camp

Chapter Two

Getting to Camp

The Quarterlings decided that it was best to take a train ride to Brooklyn. They needed the time to talk, so they got on at the closest station and chose a loud compartment, so that nobody would hear their conversation.

"Please tell me that you're as confused as I am." Rupert asked the others.

"You're confused? What?" Fredrick asked sarcastically. "Like we've never heard that before."

Rupert shot him a glare, and he quieted down.

"What we're going to have to do is know our Greek gods." Jonah instructed, laying out a mythology book he had borrowed from Eliza.

"So are we just going to pretend that we haven't just been told that these exist?" Rupert complained. "Or that we're supposed to infiltrate their camp?"

There was silence for a while. Jeremiah decided to organize his Mythomagic cards to pass the time. (Jonah hadn't stopped him. Due to his obsession with that game, he knew the Greek spirits best.)

"We're not going to pretend that, Rupert." Eliza finally said. "But we are going to do what the angels told us. Elohim has a plan, I'm sure. When we look back on it, we're going to be laughing at how confused we were."

Rupert rolled his eyes and scooted over to help Jeremiah sort his cards.

Julia suddenly materialized next to them from out of the Hidden Realm. She was right next to Jonah, who jumped back, very startled. Julia smirked at him.

"I checked the train." she reported. "Only a few Fallen Angels, but they didn't seem to be here for us."

Eliza nodded. "Good."

Julia sat down next to Jonah, flipping her ponytail.

"Right, quick run-through of the Greek gods again?" Frederick asked, prompting an eye-roll from Eliza and Rupert.

"Zues is the King, and the god of the sky." Eliza began. "His kids can fly and summon lightning. Poseidon's kids have power over water, as he's the god of the sea. Hades is the lord of the underworld, as Greek mythology states, and his children can summon skeletons, open gaps in the ground, stuff like that. They're the big three, but they swore not to have children after World War II. However, some of them broke that oath. Zues has a son at Camp Half-Blood, named Jason, and a daughter named Thalia. Poseidon has a son named Percy."

"How do you know about this?" Jeremiah asked, mystified.

Eliza patted him on the head. "While you guys were complaining and packing your things, I went to talk to Camilla. She told me everything."

Rupert shot her a surprised look. "So you know everything about their children?"

"Everything Camilla knows." Eliza shrugged. "Hera is the Queen of the gods, and the goddess of marriage, so obviously she doesn't have any demigods. Artemis, the goddess of the hunt, forever rejected men, and leads a group called the Hunters of Artemis. Any mortals, demigods or nymphs can join and be immortal. They only loose their immortality if they die in battle or break their oath not to fall in love. That's where Thalia is. Artemis's twin brother Apollo, however, has kids, but Camilla didn't know what powers they have. The Hermes kids, like their dad, are excellent thieves and travelers. Ares, the war god, has kids there, and they are very violent and strong."

Everyone glanced at Frederick before looking away. Frederick was pretending to take air-notes. Eliza didn't notice.

"Dionysus, the god of wine, has kids there, but he's mostly the Camp Counselor– don't look like that, Jonah, he's not allowed to have wine in the camp. His kids, like Demeter's kids, can grow plants, but I think it was just grape plants. Not sure, though."

"Demeter?" Frederick asked.

"Goddess of nature." Eliza responded. "The children of Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty, are supposed to be beautiful, and some of them can charmspeak– meaning they can just talk to you and get you to obey their commands. The children of Hephaestus are very good with tools, and very rarely one will pop up with fire abilities, as Hephaestus is the god of blacksmithing and fire. Athena is the goddess of wisdom and knowledge, so her kids are smart, but they're all born out of Athena's head– don't ask, Jeremiah, I don't know– and all have blonde hair and gray eyes."

"So neither you or Rupert." Frederick noted.

"Dang." Rupert said. "I'd love to be in a Cabin with children of high intellect."

"Maybe you'll get lucky and get stuck in the Hephaestus cabin." Eliza noted cheerily.

Jeremiah snickered and continued with his card game.

"There are minor gods there, too, but our train ride is coming to a stop." Eliza noted.

Jeremiah started packing up his cards, and everyone grabbed their bags.

It was now or never.

* * *

The monsters attacked when they were heading up the hill to camp.

"Look out!" Eliza screamed at Jonah, who ducked. Something went flying over Jonah's head. Jonah whirled around to stare at it, and saw some sort of... unnatural _thing._ It was mostly human, but had red wings coming out of its arms. It hissed, and Jonah immediately prayed and entered the Hidden Realm. He pulled out his angelblade and ran at the girl. The animal took one look at it and flew away, catapulting this time for Jeremiah. Jonah ran at it, but Frederick beat him to it, slashing at it with his own angelblade. The bird-human-thing dissolved into dust.

"What was that?" Jonah asked.

"A harpy." said Eliza's voice behind him. Jonah looked around and saw Eliza had entered the Hidden Realm with them, and she had her angelblade out. Julia, Jeremiah and Rupert ran ahead, and Eliza followed them, prompting the other boys to do the same. "They're in Greek Mythology. They must be our first monsters!"

She sounded a lot more excited then scared. Another one jumped at Jeremiah, but Eliza slashed it into dust. Jonah glanced behind him and saw what looked like a storm of harpies flying towards them, not looking too happy. "Eliza..."

Jeremiah looked back and noticed the harpies. He started screaming for help, as did Julia and Rupert.

"They're getting the attention of the camp!" Eliza told them. "Look!"

Jonah glanced behind him and saw a couple of kids in orange t-shirts running down the hill. They had a couple of swords with them. However, a harpy jumped at Jonah, and Jonah fell onto the ground. The harpy dug into his shoulder, but Jonah turned it into dust. Hitting a couple more of the monsters on the way to his feet, Jonah ran at the entrance to the camp. A girl with dark brown hair and a sandy-blonde boy were rushing Julia, Jeremiah and Frederick in there, and the harpies chasing them bounced off the air around it. They hissed and flew back to attack the kids in the HR.

Jonah jumped at the barrier, but bounced off of it like the harpies. Frederick came up behind him and helped him to his feet. Jonah felt like an idiot for falling down so much.

"We can't go in while we're in the Hidden Realm." Jonah guessed, and prayed out. Once out, he ran through the barrier and tumbled down the hill. "Ow!" he muttered, standing up and clutching his shoulder.

"Where did you come from?" asked the blonde-haired boy, but Jonah took a glance at his shoulder. It seemed to be bleeding.

"Jonah's hurt!" Jeremiah wailed, and Jonah crumpled to his knees.

He blacked out.


End file.
